


Vroom Vroom

by justadreamfox



Series: AFTG Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Bingo 2020, It's a surprise - Freeform, M/M, Prompt: grand theft auto AU, This is fluff, andrew likes the sexy cars, cameo - but i'm not telling you who, car theif!neil, in case you haven't met me before, mild sexy wall smut, neil's great with a stick shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadreamfox/pseuds/justadreamfox
Summary: It's only their third date, but Neil is sexy and his cars are fast and Andrew is so, so gone for all of it.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: AFTG Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817062
Comments: 25
Kudos: 315
Collections: AFTG Bingo Blackout 2020 - Cupcakes, All For The Game Bingo 2020





	Vroom Vroom

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks and love to my beta [makebelieveanything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebelieveanything/). Neither of us know anything about cars, really so... *shrug*
> 
> This is part of AFTG Bingo 2020, and also part of the Fluffy Cupcake Club's bingo blackout collaboration.

Andrew absolutely was not dating Neil for his car. 

Well,  _ cars _ . Plural.

First it had been a silky, black BMW, the tan leather interior still wrapped in that new car smell. 

Their second date, Neil had pulled up in a sleek, silver S-Class Mercedes roadster, the V8 engine purring at Andrew until his blood ran hot. They’d kissed for the first time that night, Andrew leaning Neil up against the side of the roadster, the metal warm under his hands where he planted them on either side of Neil’s hips. 

Tonight was their third date, and the red Audi R8 Neil picked him up in might be Andrew’s favorite so far. Neil had thrown him a feral grin when he slid into the car, a chill dubstep thumping softly from the sound system. He hadn’t been able to resist leaning in and stealing a kiss and distracting Neil with his lips and tongue and teeth until he had groaned and pulled back, tapping at Andrew’s seatbelt in a subtle order. They rolled steadily through the downtown streets, the leashed V10 a wildcat waiting to be set free, the black leather bucket seat wrapped around Andrew’s hips, Neil smoothly shifting gears - Andrew was totally distracted by those elegant fingers draped over the gearshift.

They rolled up to a stop light, and Andrew looked over as another car pulled up beside them, the driver glancing at them and then doing a double take - a slow smirk spreading over his face as he winked and flipped Andrew off. What. The. Fuck. He was certainly a sexy asshole - shaved head, black tank top, arm hanging out the open window of his shark-nosed BMW, and Andrew could just see the edges of a curling black tattoo that crept up his neck and out along his shoulder. 

“Ex boyfriend?” Andrew drolled. Neil looked over and snorted. Sexy Asshole saw Neil look and his grin widened and he revved his engine loud enough that it snarled through the rolled up windows and the dubstep thumping in the Audi. 

“Can you tell if he has anyone with him? Blond preppy guy? Beautiful sandy guy? Tiny messy girl?” Neil asked, drumming the fingers of one hand on the steering wheel. 

Andrew tilted his head, perused the other car. “Looks empty to me.”

“Oh lovely. He’s much more fun when he’s alone.” Neil ducked his head, looking up and out at the opposing stop lights, which were just changing to yellow, then cut that feral grin of his at Andrew, gently revving the gas, testing out the Audi’s answering growl. “So, Andrew. Opinions on going fast? Breaking the law?”

Andrew’s heart skipped a few beats in anticipation as he caught the drift. “Generally favorable,” he said. 

“Excellent,” Neil hummed, and the opposing light turned red. Neil pushed the gas, clutch still holding, the sleek car practically jumping out of it’s skin. “Do me a favor, and flip that fucker off would you?” 

Andrew complied with his own smirk, extending his middle finger at Sexy Asshole just as their light hit green, and Neil popped the clutch, sending them shooting forward with screaming tires. The BMW took off with them, and they were flying down the one-way street that skirted downtown, a fast and sneaky slice of road with stop lights that ran on a chain - each one switching to green just before they hit it. 

Andrew slid down in his seat, feet planted against the floorboard, his blood thrumming in his veins. Neil pushed them as far as he could in first gear, milking her for all she was worth, and Andrew slid his fingers across the back of Neil’s hand on the gearshift. Neil braided his fingers with Andrew’s without looking, without lifting his hand, and then he slammed them into second, the Audi scooping up underneath them like it was happy with the shift, and Andrew felt it like a direct shot to his dick. 

They flew through one light, then two. Neil was laughing as he pushed the RPMs as hard as he could in second, shifting into third and letting the Audi scoop them again as they nosed in front of the BMW and blew through the third light. 

They were starting to catch the reds, lights that hadn’t changed yet, but Neil didn’t slow and neither did the car next to them and as Neil’s hand under his slid into fourth gear, the flashing blue lights of a cop car appeared in the distance behind them - not gaining ground but not losing them either. 

“Oops,” Neil said. He dropped back into third, looked past Andrew at Sexy Asshole keeping pace with them, and they exchanged a simultaneous two-finger salute. At that cue, the BMW turned right, and Neil turned left, Neil flying through the gears with Andrew’s hand still firm on his, taking corners at speed. “You good?” he asked Andrew, without taking his eyes off the road, looking everywhere at once as they shot into the dimly lit streets of the warehouse district. 

“Fuck yes,” Andrew said. 

Neil finally slowed, taking a left and then a right turn and sliding into a side street that was little more than an alley. “Great, because we are going to run now.” 

“What about your car?” 

“Hmmm, this is probably a good time to tell you that this isn’t technically my car.” 

Andrew processed that for all of two seconds, realizing he wasn’t surprised. “You’re a car thief,” he said. 

“It sounds so dirty when you say it like that,” Neil winked as he cut the engine. “Come on!”

Andrew jumped out, and they ran through the alley around a couple of corners. Neil pulled out his phone with one hand and grabbed Andrew’s with the other, slowing to a brisk walk. “Hey, I need a fingerprint sweep, quickly - the alley behind the Metro Warehouse. Thanks Jean.” Neil pocketed the phone. 

Andrew was barely holding it together he was so fucking high on adrenaline, and that damned feral grin was back on Neil’s lips, and Andrew wanted to devour him. He took the lead, pulling Neil around a corner, pushed him roughly up against the brick wall, cradling his head as he did. “Can I?” Andrew breathed against Neil’s mouth almost at the same time that Neil gasped, “Fuck yes,” parroting Andrew’s response from earlier. 

Andrew’s lips curled up into his own grin as he pressed against Neil, taking over that  _ mouth _ of his, pulling Neil’s hands onto his hips as he reached underneath Neil’s shirt, feeling for skin and ribs and heat. It was gasps and hands and a crescendo of heartbeats coursing between their fingertips, and Andrew gained another rasped,  _ “Yes,” _ before pulling at Neil’s belt, fumbling his own button and zipper in haste, plundering the breath out of Neil’s mouth as he took the both of them in hand. 

It was dry, and Andrew didn’t want to stop kissing Neil long enough to do anything about it, but Neil grabbed Andrew’s wrist, broke off their kiss, smirked as he tugged Andrew’s hand to his mouth and licked a couple of wide stripes across his palm and then spit in it for good measure. Holy. Fuck. Andrew wrapped both their cocks in his hand again, and thrust, pushing Neil back against the wall, alternating the twist of his grip with the snap of his hips and Neil was mouthing at his neck, little moans sneaking out. 

“Better?” Andrew growled against his ear, and Neil tried to laugh but it turned into a louder moan and Andrew kissed him again and again until neither of them could breathe, and Neil came seconds before Andrew did, the warm mess of it mingling on Andrew’s fingers. 

They stood for a moment, pressed against each other, chests still heaving, heartbeats dancing, faces tucked into each other’s necks. Andrew pulled back slowly, unbuttoned his shirt with his clean hand, and used it to wipe them both off. He balled the shirt up and tossed it into a nearby trash can. Neil snagged the collar of his white undershirt and reeled him in for another kiss, and they were slow and languid about it, lips puffy and tongues still hungry for each other. 

Neil hummed eventually, and Andrew pulled away just enough to press their foreheads together as they chased their breath. “That was fucking hot,” Neil murmured. “I really like you.” 

“I really like you too,” Andrew said. “You and your cars.” 

Neil huffed a laugh against Andrew’s lips. “Any requests for our next date?” 

“I’m quite fond of Maseratis,” Andrew said. 

Neil grinned. “Noted,” he said. “So. You wanna go back to my place?” 

“Absolutely,” Andrew said. 

Neil kissed him, called for a ride, and they tangled fingers as they walked out of the Alley. 


End file.
